Given that $\alpha$ and $\beta$ are the roots of $x^2 - 2x - 1 = 0,$ find $5 \alpha^4 + 12 \beta^3.$
Explanation: If $x$ satisfies $x^2 - 2x - 1 = 0,$ then
\begin{align*}
x^2 &= 2x + 1, \\
x^3 &= x(2x + 1) = 2x^2 + x = 2(2x + 1) + x = 5x + 2, \\
x^4 &= x(5x + 2) = 5x^2 + 2x = 5(2x + 1) + 2x = 12x + 5.
\end{align*}Hence,
\begin{align*}
5 \alpha^4 + 12 \beta^3 &= 5(12 \alpha + 5) + 12 (5 \beta + 2) \\
&= 60 \alpha + 25 + 60 \beta + 24 \\
&= 60 (\alpha + \beta) + 49 \\
&= 60 \cdot 2 + 49 \\
&= \boxed{169}.
\end{align*}